


One Last Time

by Turning_Paiges



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turning_Paiges/pseuds/Turning_Paiges
Summary: Mark has been made fun of for long enough. So, he decides to do something about it. What will happen when Matthias becomes Homophobic?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phonenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phonenix/gifts).



‘You don’t belong here!’

Those where the only words clouding his dreams. Well, they weren’t technically dreams if he wasn’t sleeping. It had been weeks since Mark slept, but he hid it pretty well. He had an ever aching urge, but he was afraid that if he went to sleep, we wouldn’t ever wake up.

He rolled over to do his favorite pastime, watching his lover’s chest rise and fall with his deep and shallow breaths. ‘He’s so prefect. What did I do to deserve him?’ The broken male thought to himself as he got up to use the bathroom. But, he had forgotten that his boyfriend was a light sleeper. “Mark?” The oh so familiar Irish voice he loved to hear, but at the moment he didn’t want Jack to see what he was about to do. 

“I’m just using the bathroom darling. I’ll be back in a bit.” Mark says as his lover lays back onto his pillow, and starts to softly snore. Mark softly smiled, but the smile left his face just as fast as it appeared. He was on a mission, and it wasn’t a good one. 

You see, Mark hasn’t been himself lately. He’s stopped going places with friends. And, the oddest of them all, he’s stopped wearing all of his favorite shirts. Why, you may ask. Well, I have the answer. His favorite shirts are short-sleeved. Now you also may ask, what does that have to do with the story. Well, I once again have the answer. Mark is wearing long sleeved shirts. Once again, you ask, why. To hide the deep cuts and scars from his favorite blood coated knife of course.

Mark has had an amazing life. Loving family, amazing markiplites, and the perfect boyfriend. But, something had always felt off whenever he was around his older friends. They were all married and had kids, or are in the process of having kids. Mark and Jack were different.   
They were the only gay couple in their group of friends. I mean, everyone respected them, but there’s always that one homophobic friend. Matthias. 

Matt hated that Mark and Jack were together. He always joked about being homophobic, but we always thought he wouldn’t ever stoop so low. And Mark has had his fill. He closed the bathroom door and slyly locked it. ‘Where is it!?!’ Mark frantically thought, searching for his relief.

‘There you are…’ Mark thought as he picked up the shiny blade, coated in a thick layer of blood. He rolled up the hoodie sleeve to reveal his cut-coated arm. His arms were beginning to itch, which meant he couldn’t hold back the urge anymore. He ran the tip of the blade on his finger, just to make sure that it was sharp. It was, as evident by his now bleeding fingertip. He shook it off and put the blade on his arm, ready for the sweet relief the blade held. He breathed in, bracing himself for the pain.

 

“Mark!” Jack yelled as he saw a crimson liquid emit from the bathroom. He grabbed a credit card and unlocked the door, but he wished he could un-see what he saw in their bathroom.


End file.
